


one shall fall, one shall stand, only one remains in the Anti-Matter World

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e15 The Anti-Matter Man, The Anti-Matter World (Lost in Space: The Anti-Matter Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: The event that unfolds after the fall of the Anti-Matter Robinsons between man and machine.





	one shall fall, one shall stand, only one remains in the Anti-Matter World

Drun’s head ached as he went over the events that had happened only moments ago. He came to in the darkness of the cavern. The flames had died from the torch only long ago. Drun lifted himself up to his feet rubbing the back of his head with a groan as he staggered back then hit the back of the wall. He looked on toward the area ahead of him.

“Ha. Ha. Ha." Robot's helm bobbed up and down. "Today is another rotten morning."

Drun staggered forward only coming to a pause using the bars of the cage as his support to a halt.

“Where is John?”

“He left.”

Drun lifted his head up then backed off with his brows lifted.

“And John?”

“He also left.”

“Left!” Drunn exclaimed, surprised, but quite shocked then his brows hunched together. “How long have they been gone?”

“My processors indicate they have been gone for approximately twelve hours.” Robot replied as the younger man's facial features eased. “The lack of either one returning indicates that the effort to trade places was a failure. You are the only one left."

“Take that back!”

“NEVER!”

Drun charged at the machine then fell back once crashing against the cage.

“So controlled by your anger, Drun. So stupid. So unintelligent. So lack of applying critical thinking. You are alone.”

“I am not alone!”

“I do not detect Jailer’s life signs.”

“What? No! It can’t be!” Drun charged out. “Jailer! Jailer! Jailer---”

Drun paused, spotting a decomposing red figure on the sand then covered his mouth as the horror of the events that had transpired revealed themselves. Drun was trembling as his eyes were wide open staring down in heartbreak. He looked around the area searching for familiar figures around him. He stepped forward now more than ever vulnerable, afraid, and scared.

“Judy? Penny? Will? Smith?” he called. “John?”

His voice echoed back with only the wind as his company.

“Can you please come out?” Drun asked. “This is--” he was trembling, lost, alone, as he proceeded to cry. “You can come out now.”

Drun walked around like a lost puppy searching for familiar faces. it was the first time that he were alone on the planet for thousands of years, without the love of his life, without her immediate family members, without the jailer, he was all alone. He fell down to his knees then let it all go in a series of screams and his hands rolled up into fists that he repeatedly smacked against the ground, repeatedly, at the events that couldn’t be changed. Eventually he stopped screaming after a few hours as it all became quite clear to him.

Everything was incredibly clear to him. He could see how everything was connected, He could see the whole thing. He could see the events from before Robot was lost. How everything had happened, the way it had happened, and how the events after would happen. It was a one long chain of events. It was a perfect pattern laid out in front of him. He was part of it every step of the way and trapped in it. 

It had all started in the beginning, that’s where the plan was hatched, but Robot had to wait. He had to wait until no one would expect him to do this activity. He had to wait until everyone’s guard was lowered, thought he was incapable of destroying them, thought he could get rid of them with all in ease. All except for that one last downfall that happened at once. He recalled Robot wheeling back, silent, with his helm bobbed up and unable to say a word. Drun roared as he turned around then charged back to the cavern.

Drun caused the cage to fall down with a clatter. With all the strength that were left in his veins and the rage that was boiling from beneath his skin as he roared; the cage was propped up. He unlocked the cage then flung the door open with a snarl staring upon the machine. Robot’s arms returned into his chassis as he wheeled forward exiting the cage. Loud, fierce, lion like growling was coming from the younger man. It sounded that he wasn't quite human.

"You."

Drun pointed at Robot.

"Me.

Drun pointed his thumb back at himself.

"Back at the bridge." Don finished with his order.

For the first time in a very long time. Drun was controlling his rage and keeping a cool at the mask that was quite unlike himself. Drun picked up the hidden knapsack behind him that had been set up only hours earlier that was enough to maintain two men instead of a rather large family and took out the second knapsack. He repacked the packaging for the second backpack into the first backpack as a precaution sharing a occasional weary look at the machine that was silently staring back at him.

"Affirmative." Robot said.

It was a reply that drew a smile from the man that was so sinister and also quite unsettling. The younger man stepped aside then gestured Robot on ahead. Drun followed behind Robot quietly with his eyes on the back of the machine that had a twirling upper half as they went through the terrain that felt difficult, colder, and horrible by each passing moment as the wind became more harsher. They went through the doorway to the bridge between dimensions then they kept on walking after being stabilized.

* * *

They walked and walked through the long bridge that had vapor drifting off the surface until Robot came to a pause. 

"Keep walking."

"To where?"

"Move forward." Drun grit through his teeth.

"How far?"

"Until I decide we have gone far enough."

"My treads ache."

"You haven't gone further enough."

"Have I?"

"No."

"I feel that we have been doing this for days."

"It has been only one hour and thirty-five minutes since we arrived here."

"Urgh."

"Yeah, grunt about that. You'll have a eternity to complain about that. A _complete_ eternity."

"I don't look forward to that eternity."

"Why, I do."

"Oh, the horror. The horror." Robot whined, his claws against his helm, as Drun rolled his eyes.

* * *

Drun traveled further along with Robot through the landscape that consisted of stars, of universes, of the darkness around them highlighted by the view of the cosmos. Drun would pause and rest with his back to the anti-matter behind him, his arms folded, taking small naps along the way. He dumped the trash over the edge of the bridge watching it fall until he couldn't see it no more. They resumed their trek over the bridge. 

"This is it." Drun said.

"We have been traveling for approximately one week and two and a half days." Robot said.

Drun's backpack felt lighter.

"Did you or did you not shove Will off the bridge?"

"Affirmative."

"Did you intend to push one of the women off?"

"I intended to push Penny off."

"Did you intend to push Maureen?"

"Affirmative."

"John?"

"Electrocution."

"Smith?"

"He is so very clumsy. It doesn't take much asides to threatening him to send him falling."

"How did he fall?"

"Threatening him with a unsettling death. Be fortunate that you weren't there when he fell. He was pathetic."

"What about Judy?"

"You would been the second to be taken out after Doctor Smith, punk." Robot replied. "Then she would have been easy to knock over the edge. It wouldn't take much."

"You started planning this after translating Jailer's story about the tunnel."

"Affirmative. It was well worth the wait. . . and the women falling---it was more gratifying then hearing Will wish no more."

"TRAITOR!" Drun roared.

Robot yanked a claw forward knocking the younger man back, staggering a few steps away, then the younger man took out a long bar from the backpack and smacked it against his palm. He charged back at Robot who countered the blow with his claws sending back a second time with a evil mechanical laugh. Electricity cackled from his white claws as Drun charged forward then Robot delivered a punch to the man's eye and electrocuted Drun.

It was the same battle that had started long ago, between man and machine, when they had first became lost in space with a family being part of the equation. A battle of survival that had restarted with no interference possible from the outside world. A battle that had to reach the defining conclusion between them as it were over due with rage, bitterness, and bias that had grown over the thousands of years that had awaited this encounter. Drun's rage was quite blinding that any wound by the machine simply did not matter; only that he brought certain harm in the form of dents and glass being broken. 

Drun got back up covering his aching eye. Drun and Robot shared blow after blow as Robot were entertained by their fighting. Robot looked back at his long memory tapes at the adventures that they had once shared; he had watched the major fight with sabers against travelers for Judy and her siblings time after time when things had grown tight with Smith posing some distraction for the opposing team so Drun could get the upper hand and win their continued existence as a crew. Robot found himself quite fortunate to be familiar with his moves and his weakness. 

"You are a weak man, Drun."

"That is all you! I am strong, I am defiant, I am endless!"

"You are ALL alone!"

"Never when we're here!"

"On the bridge between worlds?"

"There is always a chance!" Their weapons clashed together. "There is always a shred of hope!"

"I know your moves, stupid punk!" Robot jabbed a claw into the man's chest then clenched his head by the long beard that had out grown. "I have the upper hand!"

Robot shoved the man back.

"Urgh!"

"Why do you still fight, punk? This does not compute from the likes of you, the Imperial Brat, son of a servant and a slave."

Drun corrected his nose then lifted his pipe up.

"I still have HOPE that John and Judy will come to my rescue!" Drun said. "I still have my hope!"

Drun charged with the weapon aimed to the side toward Robot as he screamed. Robot knocked the pipe out of the man's hand then smacked his claw against the man's cheek sending him falling over the right hand side of the bridge -- where all of the Robinsons had fallen -- with a scream. Robot loomed over the edge watching as the man fell down the vastness between worlds until he couldn't be detected.

In a place very far away from the world that Robot inhabited, the pipe hit Smith's head as he were about to sneak aboard the ship knocking him out cold and Robot went on without him into the Jupiter 2 then the door closed behind him. In a world very far away, the Jupiter 2 was guided by a rushed made Jupiter 3 manned by a emergency crew along with Smith put inside of the Jupiter 2 by the Jupiter 3's crew. In a world that would have never been, the Jupiter 2 reached Alpha Centauri, Smith left before the Robinsons awoke after transferring back to the Jupiter 3, and the Robinsons had many adventures on Gamma. 

But Robot wouldn't know of that as he loomed over the bridge. Robot felt certain satisfaction at a sucessful campaign to be rid of the bitter artifacts of the Jupiter 2 binding him to planet side. Robot shook a claw at the direction where the Robinsons had fallen as he laughed, cheerfully, so pleased of a mission well done.

"And then there was none." Robot said, jolly. "So long, suckers. I will get to the promised planet, sooner! And faster!"

Robot turned away then fled on for the exit with a future that was all but too certain and known. 

Just for the time being, Robot returned to the cavern and waited for the next traveler to arrive.

Robot was eager to finally make it to Gamma and be revered. 

He was so giddy at the solution that his processors revealed.


End file.
